Everything Burns
by Kitty-163
Summary: Kitraviarea sat, watching her planet burn beneath her. And then she looked at the man who saved her. Rewritten and revised. Rated M for later chapters.


(I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own my original characters)

I still remember the first time I met him, that man, the Doctor. It was raining on my planet; it's always raining on my planet. I had no idea why I decided to go with him that day, a stranger, a person I have never met, a man I had no reason to trust, but then again, I had no reason not to go with him. I think that was, in fact, the same argument he used on me, not that I'm complaining. He saved my life.

Anyways, so the first time I met the Doctor was a little after my 68th birthday. I know what you're thinking: "She's some old disgusting hag who has the hots for the dear Doctor." This, I can assure you, is not the case. My people age much more slowly then the norm for others. I'm really just a child, or I was back then…. continuing. I would have been what you would consider around 15 years of age. See, not so old.

I'm a Fierian from the planet of Indomitofiera. My race is one of the fiercest amongst the others of our small planet. I could pass for human…. almost. I would be able to without the cat ears, tail, claws, eyes, and teeth. Yep, I almost could pass as human. But, that is not the point, the point is that the Doctor saved my life, and I shall travel with him until the end of Time. You see, I have a unique trait that I have inherited from my race. After a certain number of years, around 250 to 300, I would be about 19 to 24, I will completely stop aging.

Any who, on with the story….

The rain poured down heavily from the neon purple sky, blanketing the city in a shroud of mystery. A young girl sat crouched between two waste units that lined the walls of the alley; obscuring it from the streets. Her ears drooped from the weight of the water, her head tucked into her arms, legs pulled up to her chest, tail wrapped around her ankles. She shivered from the cold, her short sleeve shirt soaked through; shorts muddied by the waste on the ground, bare feet caked in dirt.

A strange blue police call box stood ten feet away. It had appeared several hours prior, but its arrival and the man who exited it went unnoticed by the child. As did the fire two blocks down, the woman screaming across the street, the sirens of the peace-keepers as they informed everyone to return to the safety of the homes, the alarm warning everyone to prepare for an attack from the Shinku, a neighboring planet. All of this went unnoticed by the child as she sat next to the garbage in the abandoned alleyway.

The young girl also failed to notice the hasty return of the strange man who owned the blue box, not even when he stopped in front of her, barely a foot away, his converse shoes soaked. She only looked up when he crouched in front of her and asked her what she was doing outside. She answered him, she had to, he was male. To refuse to answer would have meant pain.

"Just sittin'," Her voice was strained as if she had not spoken in a long while, her teeth clattered together painfully.

"You should go home." He spoke in an accent that she had never heard before. It was pleasant to her ears compared to the guttural vocals of the males of her kind. She liked his voice.

"What's the point?" There was no reason to return, they were all going to die soon anyway. The Shinku were going to slaughter them all, they took no prisoners, and they spared no survivors. The Emperor should have seen this coming, everyone else did. He should have started to evacuate his people immediately, but he was too stubborn. He told them that we would triumph and they believed him. But oh how very wrong he was. Now it was far too late. The Emperor would burn along with everything else. There would be no survivors.

"You should go and be with your family." The strange man spoke again and waited for the young girl to respond.

"Don't got no one, there's nothing and no one to go home too."

He stayed crouched down in front of her. His brown eyes gazed off and he pulled one of his oddly shaped ears that sat on the side of his head, he looked as if he was thinking something over, trying to make a decision. Then he looked at her, his eyes locking onto hers, not allowing her to look away.

"Then come with me, I can take you away from this."

She looked at him with uncertainty and doubt. He was male; she should not be speaking to him, let alone looking at him. "And go where?"

"Anywhere, everywhere, who cares?"

"Why? Why should I go with you?"

He smiled at her then, a brilliant, dazzling, and beautiful smile. "Why not? It's not like you have any reason to stay."

He was right; of course, she had no reason to remain. She nodded her head at him once to signal her acceptance. Yes, she would go with him. He grinned at her as if he were a little boy who brought home a puppy and the parents said he could keep it. Grabbing her hand, he led her toward his blue box. She did not pull away, still afraid of punishment. But this open display of physical contact was odd to her.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way." The Doctor told her as he opened the door. The inside failed to dazzle her, but just barely, and the Doctor was slightly put out, but not for long.

"Kitraviarea. My name's Kitraviarea." She said as the Doctor started to push buttons and pull levers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kitraviarea. Where should we go?" He was way too cheerful, but that didn't bother her in the least, after all she used to have a younger brother.

"Somewhere where it never rains." She replied as she made her way over to the monitor that displayed Indomitofiera. Kitraviarea stood and watched through the screen as her planet burned below. Soon there would be nothing left. She did not cry, no, she did not shed one tear. The planet cried for her, and for everyone else as her surface was set afire and she burned. Her beautiful green river and lakes boiled as the black trees with blue leaves lit up and fire consumed it all. The green rain continued to fall in heavy sheets as the planet cried, trying in vain to put out the flame that ravished her.

She will cry, one day. Kitraviarea vowed to herself, she will cry when there is no more rain and when nothing else burns. "Everything burns in the end." She said, contradicting her thoughts, as she left the Doctor to go explore the rest of the blue box. She didn't know when the next time she would get the chance to explore the magnificent ship she found herself in. Eventually it would burn too.

Because in the end, everything burns.


End file.
